


She wasn't the first you loved

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate seems to have a thing for depressed girls, and Violet wasn't the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wasn't the first you loved

 Tate's gaze was loving as he stared into Violets room, watching the young girl sleep so peacefully in these morning hours always brought the slightest smile to his face. "You used to look at me like that." Tate turned, startled by the female voice that came from behind him in the hallway and looked at the other girl with annoyance. "What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that, huh?" he asked her as she walked towards him with her arms crossed.

"So is she your new conquest, or do you just like staring?" Lizette asked with a tilt of her head, raven black hair falling around her face as she came to his side and peered into the teenage girls room. She took in her sleeping form spread out on the bed, blond hair falling in shambles over her face and pillow as her chest rose gently "My, my she is a looker, not much for breasts, but then again that never seemed to bother you." She continued in mention of her own small chest.

Tate's gaze grew more intense as he looked at her, a ghost that always seemed to appear when he thought he'd pushed her from his mind."What do you want Liz? I haven't seen you in ages and suddenly you show up out of no where." Tate said with a hint of agitation. He just wanted to be left alone to admire Violet in peace without his dead ex showing up to cause problems.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said brushing him off as she began to slowly pace the hallway in front of him, her eyes trained n his as she regarded him coldly. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. She's beautiful. Shame she doesn't know the truth about you yet, but give her time." she stopped now and leaned against the wall facing him. "Maybe she'll jump out the _window._ " her voice was cold and void of emotion as she scowled at him, the little black dress she'd worn the day she died riding up on her thighs and making Tate gulp as he struggled to keep his eyes from trailing down.

"What? You want an apology?" He asked her coldly before he smirked and chuckled. "well you're not getting one honey."

"I want something!" She yelled as she rushed to stand in front of him, her arm snapping out at lighting speed, her hand slapping against the wall beside his head as she looked up at him, their bodies dangerously close now and he could feel the angry heat radiate off her. "You are not innocent, Tate Langdon, you are the destruction of innocence! You are a _monster!_ " She yelled and the wall behind him began to quake as her breathing became more ragged, the look of the devil in her eyes. 

He wasn't about to let her know he was afraid, that her very presence made him uneasy, so instead he smiled in mock of her. "You destroyed yourself, Liz. You slit those pretty little wrists of yours up to your elbow." He told her and watched as her eyes began to water over. 

She pulled her arm back, grabbed her wrist in her hand as she began to pace once more. "I've tried so hard to leave but I-I can't, I'm stuck here in this hell hole because of you." She continued in a pitiful voice and Tate watched as dark lines formed once again up her pale forearms, blood seeping out little by little then all at once, gushing down and dripping off her elbow onto the rug beneath her feet.

"Now, now don't stain the Harmon's rug. Blood was always hard to get out." He said as he tsked at her.

She turned to look at him with solemn eyes, pale as death and holding no life at all now."The bloods on your hands." She whispered and Tate looked at her confused as he watched her body retreating down the hallway before he felt a warm, liquid sensation on his hands that seemed to drip from each of his finger tips. His eyes were meet with crimson and he let out an alarmed gasp. "No, no!" he yelled and looked back up to tell Liz to stop it, to make it stop but she was gone and when his eyes trailed into Violet's room, she too seemed to have disappeared. A commotion outside drew him to the window at the end of the hall and he looked outside to see a beautiful, young Raven haired girl dressed in all black and her family.

"Lizette, stop it!" He shouted down the hallway after her ghost as he was taken back to the moment he'd first laid eyes on the Newman family, but it was too late, the memory had begun and there was not stopping until the very end. He found himself at her bedroom door watching her scribble away in her diary, a book he'd read so many times over he could probably quote the damn thing, before she stood with teary eyes and went to her dresser and fumbled with her prescription medication bottles. It was no secret the girl was depressed, Tate could feel the darkness that loomed within her very being and how it ate up every once of light inside her.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." He told her one night as she stood at her dresser with tears brimming blue eyes. She jumped and turned to look at him, eyes wide and afraid. "How did you get in here?" She asked him as she backed away in fear and ended up knocking into the dresser and causing objects to fall.

He held his hands out in front of him, to show her he meant her no harm. "No need to worry, my names Tate, and just consider me a guardian angel." He told her with a smile that seemed to relax her. "I'm Lizette, but you can call me Liz." She said as her breathing went back to normal. And that was where it began, the romance that lead to a bitter end for a young girl.

"Lizette who are you talking to?" Her mother had asked her one night as she passed by her room to hear her daughter laughing as though someone was in the room with her. "Mom this is Tate, my boyfriend." She said with a proud smile but her mother just looked at her and shook her head and, though slightly unnerved, shook it off and bid her daughter good night hoping it was a joke on her behalf. It wasn't. It wasn't until the third time this happened that she had believed her daughter was schizophrenic.

"Mom he's right here!" Lizette argued as her mother and father stood in the room. She was pointing directly at the dead boy that she didn't even know was dead. "Lizette, for Christ sake stop it, you're upsetting your mother!" Her father yelled before going over and grabbing her. She had spent the entire week locked up in the mental ward at the hospital and when she was released her depression had gotten way worse.

When she made it home she sat in her room on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she tried to come to terms with who the hell the boy was standing in the corner of her room, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. "I must be crazy, you're not real are you?" She asked with dead eyes and flushed face as she looked up at him.

He advanced towards her but stopped when she cowered away from him on the bed. "Of course I'm real, they just don't want us together. Liz I love you and we both know there's only one way for us to be together without them tearing us apart and I know that you know." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Almost mechanically she stood from her bed and walked the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and staring at her sickly reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, dark circles had formed under her eyes, and she was so pale you'd think she was already in death's embrace. Little did she know though, she already was. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked when Tate appeared behind her in the mirror and their eyes locked. "There is nothing to be afraid of, I'll be right here." He said and without a moments hesitation she grabbed her fathers straight razor and pushed it against her pulse, feeling the cold metal sting as it sliced through and drew red, before pulling it ever so slowly up her arm as she choked out gasps of pain. Then she did the same thing to her other arm only this time Tate placed his hand over hers, sensing her weakness growing, and helped her drag it along pale skin. Blood began to cover the tiles of the bathroom floor making them slick and Lizette slipped, Tate grabbing her before she could hit the floor and held her, azure eyes fading fast as they looked up at him.

"We'll be together forever, right?" She asked him, and he nodded as his eyes began to water, a tear slipping down the bridge of his nose and dripping onto her forehead as her body wen limp in his arms, head falling back soundly and blood coating his arms and shirt. "Forever." He repeated before he leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead and held her body tightly to his as he cried. Then he felt nothing and when he opened his eyes her body was gone and he was kneeling in the hallway, Lizette standing over him.

"Forever meant nothing, you bullshit liar." Lizette said to him once he seemed to register that it was all over. He stood and wiped his eyes on his sleeves as he looked at her in anger. "Don't you  _ever_ do that to me again." he said in a threatening voice as he jabbed his finger at her. "what're you gonna do? Kill me?" She taunted him with a grin. "No Tate, you're going to burn in hell for all eternity, suffering at the hands of every single one of your victims."

He watched her hips swing as she turned and began to walk away from him. "And on that day I'll smile as you relive that moment with me over and over until your brain explodes." she said softly and he could hear the delight in her voice as she said it. "Wait." he called out and she stopped dead before looking at him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen." he said and she could still see the traumatized look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I may have believed you years ago Tate but I'm not a fool, give it a few hours and the affect will wear off and you'll be the same old sadistic, cunt you were before." she said coldly as she faced the front again, about to take a step before she stopped, wanting to hurt him once more before she left. "Though I do wonder," she began with a chuckle. "if she'll wake up in the basement, alone and cold, just like I did. Searching for you." her laughter filled the hallways as she walked on towards the stairs, descending and fading out with each step she took until there was no remnant of her spirit to be seen.


End file.
